The Game Starts Now
by Kyuwy
Summary: A year has passed since Kirito saved Asuna from ALO. The two decide to rebuild SAO's servers with the world seed given to Kirito by Kayaba, but what happens when the stuff within the game... starts leaking out? Rated T for mild violence and (Future) fluff.
1. Game Start

Before I say anything about this fanfic I'd like to announce that I'll be taking "Monthly requests" This means I'm open to get requests for fanfic ideas within the first 2 weeks of the month so I can spend the other 2 weeks working on the fanfic and uploading it on the second of every month! So if you have a story idea you want me to right I'm open to ideas from the 3rd-14th of every month! I will have a list of anime/manga that you can choose from on my profile, but if it's not on there you can request a "Special Fanfic".

Now most of these will be one-shots but that depends on the idea! Of course I will still make my own stories but I think this is a good way to connect me with the community more and improve my skills! No more blabbering about that, moving on to the actual fanfic!

So this is a fanfic about SAO (Duh) and I hope you enjoy! There's not really much to say about it that the summary doesn't cover. The story will make more sense as the chapters progress so not everything will make sense at the beginning. I didn't really go into detail when describing rooms because I want your imagination to do that!

Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara.

 _Woosh_

The knife flew through the air, it's blade shining as it sunk deep into the flesh of a small rabbit. It let out a small squeal before exploding into blue pixels, which faded away slowly. A white panel appeared in front of the player, stating he had gotten 60xp and no items from the kill. The boy sighed, ruffling his own hair. He tapped the "Ok" button on the window, and it vanished.

"Guess that's fine for now," He mumbled, walking to the nearest town, were he could teleport to floor 62, one of the most marvelled floors in all of Aincrad, it was covered in snow from the season feature.  
"Teleport, Grandzam!" He shouted, not too loudly though.

Blue, pixelated, elongated rectangles appeared around him, obscuring his vision and eventually his body felt light as it disappeared. He was met with a bright light that slowly faded away as he had arrived at his destination, the blue pixels fizzling away.

"Yo," He said as he noticed his companion waiting for him at the marble warp gate.

"Took you long enough, Kirito!" Said a brunette girl with hazel eyes

"Sorry, I was testing the monster drops, Asuna,"

"Well come on, we gotta go."

"Yeah,"  
Asuna lead Kirito to a small inn, she opened the door and rented a room out for a night.

"We need to test the auto log-out," She said, un-equipping her armour, and uniform, before putting on her usual night clothes, Kirito took his coat off and put his weapons in his inventory, before sitting down on the bed next to Asuna,

"Hopefully it works this time," She giggled,

"Yeah,"

Kirito and Asuna laid down side-by-side on the bed, the soft blanket covering them,

"The simulation is almost the same, it's not quite there though," Asuna sighed,

"We'll get there," Kirito commented, wrapping his arms around her,

"Hopefully we can master the sensation of hugging to." She mumbled, sleepily snuggling into Kirito's chest.

Both players saw a small white rectangle appear in the top right of their vision, it read  
"SECONDS UNTIL AUTO LOG-OUT: 60"

Kirito shut his eyes and felt his body become lighter, his senses slowly drifting away like the ticking of the numbers, however they made no actual noise, even with vision obscured, one could still see everything their HUD displayed. Eventually, Kirito felt nothing, not one thing, Asuna felt the same, but this feeling of feeling so light didn't last longer than fifteen seconds, give or take, as their bodies felt awkwardly heavy, all their senses came pounding back down to their bodies. Kazuto had been working on re-building SAO, he wanted to bring the game back to life and Asuna was helping him, he had been developing the code and hardware and Asuna gave ideas and plans for new things to be added, bug reports the theory side of it. Kazuto opened his eyes, he was in his room, at home, in Japan, his vision was blurry. But he swore he could see a tiny blue flicker in the corner of his vision, much similar to that inside of SAO.

"Guess it worked," He wheezed, "Nevermind, it's not quite there yet,"

He wearily reached up to the NervGear placed upon his head, he lifted the object off, it seemed to have added weight since he had put it on earlier in the day.

He sat up, his body was drenched in sweat, making his whole room smell not so nice. He reached out to his phone which sat on his desk and checked the time,

"11:30 huh," he mumbled, raising from his soaked bed, he held his head, wincing in pain as the head ache he had wasn't pleasant. He walked out of the dark room, closing his bedroom door as quietly as possible, dizziness overwhelming him for a few moments. The hall was cool, cooler than his heater of a room.

"Man I stink," He mumbled. The black haired boy walked off memory in the dark hall towards the bathroom. Once he arrived he reached around the wall for the glass panel which would turn the lights on when a finger tip was brushed against it. The lights flickered on before illuminating the dark room. In the small changing room before the actual bathroom, there were racks of shelves to place one's clothes. Kazuto had brought spare clothes with him, which he placed on one of the shelves. He put his current clothes in a basket which held other dirty clothes from other family members. He opened the sliding door to the bathroom. There was a bathtub in the corner, a traditional wooden bath cover rested over the tub. Two stools were sitting in the corner of the room, and shower head was held up on the wall by two silver hooks. Kazuto pulled out one of the stools and sat on it, he swiped his finger across another glass panel and warm water started shooting out of the shower head. He grabbed the metallic object and started pouring the water on his body, feeling relieved from the annoying sweat and dizziness just minutes earlier. After the shower, Kazuto got dressed and headed downstairs, careful not to trip in the darkness. He arrived in the kitchen and saw a small bowl of curry,

"They don't have to keep making me food," He chuckled quietly, eating the mild curry, he put his plate in the dishwasher and went back up to his room. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, making tripping hazards easier to see. Kazuto picked up his phone and called Asuna, the phone picked up almost instantly

"K-Kirito-Kun?!" She yelped, her voiced trembling,

"Yeah it's me, what's wrong?" He said, sitting down on his desk chair,

"This isn't good,"

"What is it? Tell me?"

"Just come over,"

"You live really far away, can it wait until tomorrow?"

"No." She said angrily, hanging up the phone.

Kazuto brought the phone away from his ear, and putting it in his pocket.

"Strange," he mumbled, "I guess I should go,"

He rose from his chair and picked up his jacket before putting on his shoes. He left the silent house almost just as silent, successfully not waking his family members. He mounted his bike and sped down the street, his bicycle wheels making a small clicking noise as they turned.

"I have to go fast enough to make the midnight train,"

It wasn't long before he arrived at the train station, Kazuto locked up his bike to a bike rack, he bought a ticket, and boarded the train which had just arrived. It was idle for a few minutes before the doors shut and the cart was put into motion. He looked at his watch,

"I should be there by 1:30,"

The train was silent, except for the occasional mumble, ring of the cell phone, and warning bells of the train crossing on roads. Kazuto wasn't too physically tired despite the late hour, he had been in full dive for nearly the whole day, however his brain wasn't fairing so well. The train ride lasted a little over an hour and Kazuto halted playing crappy games off his phone and disembarked the train. As he walked through the reception area, he was informed there were no trains returning the way he came, as they were stopping for the night. Kazuto nodded and left. He pulled his hood over his head to protect himself from the light snowfall, he approached the district Asuna lived but it still took around thirty minutes, he checked his watch again, in dim green LEDs it read "1:00am". The houses in the area started to become bigger and richer looking, some street lights flickered but there were hardly any flaws in this rich district. Kazuto finally reached the familiar corner that was across the road of the Yuuki family's house, the house was three stories high, no visible lights were on, but some could easily be lit out of view. The metal name plate at the mail box had a slight reflection of the surrounding lights. He approached the gate out the front of the huge house, his hand hovered toward the bell which would ring inside until someone answered,

"Wait I can't ring the bell now,"

he moved his hand away, and picked his phone up instead,

"Hey Asuna, I'm outside but I can't ring the bell or I'll wake your parents up,"

"Climb over,"

"What?!"

"Do it, come on!"

"Alright but this gate's bars are vertical."

"Jump, then climb up."

"Won't that be loud?"

"Who cares?"  
"Your parents once they catch me,"

Asuna was silent for a moment,

"I'm scared so hurry."

"I'll do my best," He said,

'What is she scared of?' he thought,

He backed away from the gate, making sure he got a big enough run up before sprinting as fast as he could snow flinging up as his feet hardly touched the ground. He jumped, thinking that it would work first try, but no, Kazuto slammed straight into the gate, a loud metallic noise rang through the street, he fell off it and landed in the cold snow,

"Oh my god are you ok?" Asuna asked, trying to hide her giggles.

"OW! F-Fine." he yelped out, sitting up and rubbing his head. He tried again, this time, he jumped just high enough that he could grab the top of the cold gate, he grinned with success and flung himself forward, a little too enthusiastically, making him slide across the hard ground, freezing snow building up with him,

"At least I did it," He mumbled, standing and brushing the snow off of himself, "Wish I brought gloves though, I didn't know it was snowing here, anyway how do I get inside from here?"

"Come to the back of the house."

"That far? This place is huge."

Asuna giggled. Kazuto wandered to the back of the house, he saw Asuna standing on the inside of the house through a screen door,

"Asuna?" He asked, hanging up the phone. She turned to face him instantly, holding her arms to her body, her phone in her hand, her face genuinely scared. She was wearing a large grey hoodie with a white shirt underneath, and whatever pants or skirt she could have been wearing were covered by the hem of the jacket. Just by looking at her, Kazuto could see sweat on her skin, just like he had earlier. He blushed lightly at the amount of skin that was showing on Asuna's legs.

"S-Stop staring." She mumbled, opening the door,

"Sorry," He said, walking inside, the room was a lot warmer than out in the snow, but it had a somewhat "Unused" smell, not quite old or dusty though. He leant down and took his shoes off, placing them on a wooden shoe rack beside the back door.

"Follow me," Asuna grabbed Kazuto's hand "So cold!" She grabbed it with her other hand and nuzzled it, attempting to warm it up. The two walked up a flight of wooden stairs before they were met with the familiar flight of stairs leading up to the second floor where Asuna's room was.

"So are you gonna tell me why you're scared?"  
Asuna flinched and said nothing. Their footfall was quite, so they didn't wake up Asuna's parents, however it was becoming increasingly difficult with the wooden floor. Asuna opened her bedroom door and Kazuto walked inside first,

"Wait-" Asuna began but was soon stopped by Kazuto holding his hand up,

"Sh,"

Asuna walked slowly toward Kazuto. He also started walking forward,

"There's nothing there." Kazuto mumbled,

"There is,"

"What is it?"  
"A wolf man from SAO."

Before Kazuto could argue blue rectangles appeared out of nowhere and formed into a wolf-man, just like Asuna said. It was covered in black fur and had heavy navy and blue armour, decorated with small crystal like objects and golden patterns, glowing blue eyes, and one could see a cold snowy-like mist emanating from it's mouth, it was a lot taller than Kirito and it's large wolf-shaped head was nearly touching the roof, it resembled the lamb type boss "The Gleam Eyes" but it's distinct wolf features really made the difference. It had a long staff in it's hand, it had a large blue crystal at the end of it and it glowed ominously.

"How is this-" Before he could finish his sentence, the wolf monster swung down with the massive staff and sent a huge ball of ice at Kazuto, he ducked but felt the freezing air of the ice ball as it zoomed past and exploded into blue rectangles as it hit the wall. Kazuto looked at Asuna and nodded, she looked back at him, with the same confident look. It was a skill they had practiced together in the game called "Blade Team". Kazuto lunged forward, parrying as the wolf man threw attacks at him, he slid under it's legs and stood up, giving it a good flying-kick to the back

"Hyah!"

It screeched out in pain and flew forward where Asuna was standing she slid onto the ground and kicked it in the stomach with both of her legs

"Yah!"

It screamed one more time before flying into the wall and exploding into millions of blue shards which fizzled away quickly.

The two teens panted, Asuna remained on the floor and Kazuto collapsed to his knees. Suddenly he remembered the little blue flicker he saw in his room earlier.

"Could that have been-" He was interrupted by Asuna flying at him into an embrace, he fell back onto the soft carpet, making a loud thud sound. Kazuto wrapped his arms around her, hugged her back and nuzzled at her neck, capturing her sweet freshly showered smell, even after becoming quite sweaty after that little fight, Asuna still smelt nice.

"Why were you scared of just a wolf man? You could've handled him on your own."

"Kirito-Kun, I wasn't scared of it, I was scared of how it got here."

"Huh?" Kazuto's eyes widened,

"What if there's more?"

He tried to think of how this possibly could have happened, it was impossible, what was made in the game was supposed to stay within it right? How could something digital become something real? Then it hit him, what if the things within SAO were… leaking? They were somehow leaking out of the NervGear rig into the real world, but this was obviously impossible, there's no way, ever since Kazuto began re-building SAO he had never thought this could have happened.

"It's summer right?" Kazuto asked,

"Yeah but- Wait."

"Why is it snowing?" He finished, proving his theory.

"I have no idea."

"Asuna I think I know,"

"Huh?" She pushed herself up and looked down at him,

"Somehow all of the programs within the game are coming into our world, as if they're leaking out."

"So weather and monsters, but what about items?"

"I have no idea, they might appear too."

Suddenly, there was a knock at Asuna's bedroom door,

"Asuna? What's going on there was a loud noise earlier are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine mum! Don't come in."

"Are you hiding something?" She asked before opening the door. Asuna attempted to get off Kazuto but he was completely unaware of his arms still wrapped around the small of her back, stopping her from proceeding. Asuna's mother stared blankly at the two. Asuna became flustered and embarrassed and Kazuto blushed lightly,

"So, my daughter is doing these sorts of things with a sweaty teenager,"

"No wait mum! I'm only straddling him!"

Asuna's mother raised an eyebrow, Kazuto said nothing.

"Oh my bad, about to do those things with a sweaty teenager,"

"We weren't going to do anything!"

"His arms are wrapped around you."

Asuna's back straightened considerably,

"About that,"

"Whatever it's too late for him to go home so he can stay in a spare room."

"Thank you." Kazuto spoke up.

A small blue coated board ran past Asuna's mother into the room, snowflakes appearing in a trail-like manner behind it, it had beady yellow eyes and two small tusks poking out of it's jaw, but she didn't seem to notice, Kazuto and Asuna both stared at it as it ran around the room small blue pixels flying off it, it rammed into Kazuto's shoulder and his arm shot up Asuna's back. Asuna punched it hard and it's small body exploded into many glowing blue pixels that fizzled away.

Asuna's mother sighed at the strange behaviour and decided to leave.  
"Show him where he can stay."

"Yes Mother."

After she shut the door, Asuna got off Kazuto.

"She can't see them huh," She mumbled,

"Maybe only people who've been in the game can see the stuff that comes out of it?"

"Probably." She sighed, "I'm really tired so do you want me to show you were you sleep?"

"Uh yes please," Kazuto said, sitting up before mumbling under his breath "I would've preferred to sleep with you though,"

Asuna barely heard it but still took it in,

"Uh huh…" she mumbled,

"Crap did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah,"

Asuna stood up and opened her bedroom door,

"Come on,"

Kazuto followed her. She lead him through her house, he was a little intimidated by it's size and neatness, it was a lot more impressive than his traditional styled house, but that was expected of a rich family like Asuna's.

It took them a few minutes but they eventually came to a door that was wooden and didn't really have much detail, she opened it and swiped her hand across a glass panel and the lights illuminated the room, there was a neatly made bed in the corner and other than that the room was pretty much empty, it had a few chairs which sat around a glass coffee table and there was a large TV in the wall opposite the bed,

"This is a guest room?"

"Yeah,"

"It's pretty cool for a guest room."

"My Father wants all our guests to feel at home."

"He sounds like a nice man."

Asuna said nothing.

Kazuto turned around,

"Well thanks for this,"

Asuna nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. Kazuto took his jacket off and placed it on the bed railing, he swiped his hand across the glass panel and climbed into bed, the blankets were extraordinarily soft and comfortable, but somewhat hot, so he decided to take his shirt off and that seemed to do the trick. It wasn't hard for him to fall asleep in this room, he felt comfortable so he fell asleep quickly. The soft moonlight drenching the room in a cool light. As Kazuto's eyelids fell closed, the falling snow outside disappeared from view.

So guys how was it? This isn't a one-shot I plan to really spread this fanfic out with as many words as possible so you can enjoy it more! Leave a review if you enjoyed and feel free to give any ideas you might want to see in this story. See you next time!


	2. Sorry!

**Hey Guys I have some sad news, my laptop has died and I cannot finish the chapters I had nearly completed (Stay With Me, The Game Starts Now.) I will be getting it fixed this weekend (Hopefully) But I may have to start those chapters again (Plus about three other fics I was working on) I hope this doesn't cause too much inconvenience as I was excited about posting a whole lot of new stuff soon, I may have to re-write all of the things I planned to post today. I hope you guys can bare with me until I get it fixed.**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **~Kyuwy**


End file.
